A BOND
by Annisya 'Takagaki' Caesara
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang yatim piatu yang hidup dengan penuh kekosongan tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengan Ino Yamanaka, satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengisi kekosongan itu dengan sebuah IKATAN. Namun suatu hari, ikatan itu harus pergi. Hilang dan lenyap...


**BOND**

**Chapter I**

**Diclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main chara : Sakura Haruno & Ino Yamanaka**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : Typo, gaje story, virus aneh, de el el ~**

* * *

><p><em>Readers yang baaaaaik.. Apa kabar semuaaaaa? Aku kembali setelah Sembilan bulan hiatussss XDD maaf ya, bukannya nyelesaiin fic yang in progress malah bikin lagi x( ah biarin ah, hahaha..<em>

_REVIEW after READ yaaa :**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku ingin memendam perasaan benci, kesakitan, dan apapun itu darimu…<em>

_ Karena kita ditakdirkan bertemu melalui kebaikanmu_

_ Dan meskipun suatu saat hubungan kita akan berubah nama, itu takkan mengubah arti dari apa yang telah kita buat_

_ Dan kita akan menyebutnya sebagai sebuah 'ikatan'…"_

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Sakura. Yah, setidaknya jika ada yang mau memanggilku. Aku ini yatim piatu sejak umur 6 tahun. Tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen tua. Aku tak tahu dan sepertinya tak mau tahu di mana kerabatku yang lain tinggal. Singkat saja, kehidupanku menyakitkan.

Sahabat. Sebelum bertemu orang itu, aku sama-sekali bodoh akan kata itu. Seakan kata itu benar-benar terasa tabu jika ku dengar. Tapi, hidupku tiba-tiba saja sangat berubah hanya karena satu kata itu berhasil aku terima. Aku selalu sendirian. Hanya ditemani oleh kesepian yang selalu saja menghantuiku. Aku ini egois. Aku terus melakukan sesuatu yang aku sukai, tanpa peduli pada orang lain. Tapi semua itu berubah, tepat setelah sebuah kata merasuki seluruh pikiranku. Ya, seorang sahabat yang tiba-tiba saja hadir dalam hidupku.

Ino adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang mengerti aku. Dia bisa memahami aku lebih dari diriku sendiri. Dia selalu ada untukku. Dia selalu aku gambarkan sebagai seorang malaikat penolong yang menyelamatkanku dari jurang kesendirian yang sangat menakutkan itu. Dan bertemu dengannya adalah satu-satunya hal dalam hidupku yang membuat hatiku tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Dia hadir pada suatu hari di 8 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku tengah menikmati indahnya langit siang di taman Konohagakure. Umurku waktu itu masih 11 tahun. Aku yang tinggal bersama bibiku, mulai mencoba hidup sendiri. Penyebabnya hanya satu. Bibiku pergi menyusul Ayah dan Ibu. Meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini. Aku duduk termenung di sebuah ayunan tua yang mengayun pelan karena belaian angin. _Dress _merah jambuku juga ikut tertiup angin itu. Siang itu lumayan cerah. Burung-burung mengalunkan nyanyian bahagia mereka. Aku iri, tentu saja. Aku selalu sendiri. Aku selalu kesepian dan sedih. Aku terus mencoba membayangkan kalau seandainya saja Ayah dan Ibu ada di sampingku. Dan saat itulah yang membuat aku menangis. Air mataku jatuh membasahi _dress_ merah jambuku. Hanya alunan lembut angin yang kurasakan menerpa kesepianku. Pikiranku kosong saat itu. Aku mencoba untuk tenang. Aku langkahkan kakiku—pergi dari taman itu.

Kekosongan pikiranku membuat aku ingin pulang ke apartemen. Aku melangkah dengan langkah berat—tentu saja. Ada sebuah jalan raya besar di depan taman itu. Aku mulai menyebrang—tak memperhatikan langkah. Waktu itu sangat sepi. Tak ada satupun kendaraan yang lalu lalang, jadi aku memperlambat langkahku. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara nyaring masuk ke telingaku. Klakson Truk! Sebuah truk bermuatan besar tiba-tiba saja melintas di jalan itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku yang tepat berada di tengah jalan hanya bisa terdiam dan menutupi wajahku—seakan melindungi sesuatu. Aku pasrah waktu itu. Aku pikir, mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku menyusul ayah dan ibu.

Aku rasakan truk itu akan menabrak tubuh kecilku. Suaranya semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat. "BRAAAAKK". Hilang sudah. Hilang sudah semua kesakitan, kepedihan, kekosongan, dan kesendirian dalam hidupku, aku pikir. Aku rasakan sakit di bagian punggung dan pundak—seperti terlempar. Aku belum berani membuka mata, karena ku pikir, mata itu memang tak akan terbuka lagi. Tapi aku masih dapat merasakan dinginnya tanah Konohagakure, tiupan angin yang lembut, dan suara-suara burung yang menari-nari. Aku belum mati! Begitu pikirku.

Aku bukan orang yang berani mengambil resiko hidup, apalagi melawan hidup. Tapi keberanianku harus aku gunakan, hanya untuk membuka mataku waktu itu. Perlahan aku buka. Semakin lebar mataku terbuka, semakin jelas yang terjadi. Jalanan yang sepi masih dapat ku rasakan. Aku berpikir, apa yang terjadi padaku waktu itu? Sebuah keajaiban atau apa?

Truk maut itu telah pergi. Ku lihat seorang anak berambut panjang kuning merintih kesakitan di tengah jalan. Aku kaget setengah mati. Diakah orang yang membawaku pergi dari maut? Seorang anak dengan muka lebam dan lengan penuh darah itu? Aku terdiam sesaat untuk menyadarinya. Segera aku berlari menuju anak itu. Semakin dekat ku lihat, semakin mengerikan. Aku tahu dia pasti anak yang manis. Namun dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, dia terlihat seperti gelandangan. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Aku harus membawa anak itu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dia masih sadar, meski banyak sekali luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun bagaimanapun, dia tak bisa berjalan. Dengan napas terengah-engah, aku menggotong anak itu. Berat sekali badannya. Aku terus menengok ke kanan-kiri, siapa tahu ada kendaraan lewat dan aku bisa menumpang. Namun sayang, jalan sepi itu tetap dalam jati dirinya yang penuh kekosongan.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" aku terus menanyakan hal yang sama pada anak itu di sepanjang jalan. Namun jawaban yang kudapat hanyalah rintihannya. Berkali-kali tubuh naas itu terjatuh dari gendonganku. Aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya. Tapi yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah membawa dia ke rumah sakit dan menungguninya sampai pulih.

Rumah sakit umum Konohagakure letaknya sangat jauh. Di dekat situ hanya ada klinik pengobatan. Aku tak berpikir panjang dan langsung membawa anak itu ke klinik. Untung pengunjungnya sepi, jadi anak itu bisa dapat giliran cepat untuk diobati.

"_Konnichiwa.._ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang suster di meja pendaftaran.

"_Domo, _aku ingin anak ini diobati lukanya. Dia tertabrak truk tadi," kataku apa adanya.

"Apakah dia temanmu?" pertanyaan suster itu membuat aku tercengang. Teman katanya? Aku belum pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Dia hanyalah anak yang menyelamatkanku, dan aku harus membawanya ke klinik agar dia sembuh dan bisa pulang. Hanya itu.

"Aku tak tau apa yang suster maksud, tapi dia bukan temanku. Aku hampir tertabrak dan dia menyelamatkanku. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahku, aku membawanya ke sini," jelasku singkat.

"Eh? _Hontou ni?_ Sepertinya lukanya parah. Kalau begitu kau tulis namamu di sini ya," jelas suster tersebut sambil memberikan selembar kertas padaku. Aku menulis namaku—nama yang telah menemani hari ku di dunia ini.

"Sakura Haruno, 11 tahun. Baiklah Sakura-_chan, _kau bisa gunakan kursi roda itu untuk membawanya ke ruang pemeriksaan," saran suster sembari menunjukan letak kursi roda itu. Dengan cepat, aku membiarkan anak itu duduk dan ku dorong kursinya menuju ruang pemeriksaan.

Aku tak boleh masuk ke dalam. Ada 2 dokter yang mengurusinya. Aku benar-benar khawatir, takut jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Aku duduk di ruang tunggu sekitar 2 jam. Dan dokter itu belum juga memberiku pemberitahuan. Rasa khawatirku benar-benar meningkat.

Setelah dua jam setengah duduk di ruang tunggu dan _dress_ ku mulai kusut, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Di bajunya tertera nama Tsunade. Aku langsung berdiri menyambut kedatangan dokter itu.

"_Domo, sensei. _Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yah, sulit bagiku mengatakannya, tapi dia harus segera dirujuk ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar. Aku yakin, truk yang menabraknya pasti sangat kencang. Lengannya patah dan beberapa ruas jari kakinya harus diamputasi karena terlindas truk. Kami punya satu ambulan di sini. Bisakah kau mengantarnya ke rumah sakit umum Konohagakure?" jujur, kata-kata Dokter Tsunade itu membuatku sangat shock. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Separah itukah?

"_Sonna.. _Ba..baik _sensei, _saya akan ikut ke rumah sakit," kataku lemas. Aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit Akihabara bersama Dokter Tsunade. Letaknya memang cukup jauh dari klinik itu. Di ambulan, aku terus memegangi tangan anak itu, mesti aku tak kenal dia. Rasanya, dia akan menjadi seorang malaikat yang terus mewarnai hari-hariku.

"Baiklah, kita sampai, Sakura_. _Ayo turun," ajak Dokter Tsunade. Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera turun dari ambulan itu. Petugas rumah sakit langsung membawa anak itu turun dan mengantarnya ke ruang ICU. Aku kembali duduk di ruang tunggu. Ku lihat jam tanganku. "Pukul enam sore? Sudah hampir malam," bisikku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, suara Dokter Tsunade mengagetkanku.

"Sakura_,_ apa kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" tanya dokter.

"Belum. Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya. Dan sekarang aku bingung bagaimana aku menangani keuangan di rumah sakit ini," kataku dan mulai menangis. "Aku benar-benar bingung."

Dokter Tsunade terdiam sesaat. Dia kemudian menepuk pundakku.

"Aku tahu rasanya jadi kau. Kau itu anak baik, Sakura_. _Tuhan pasti akan memberkatimu. Baiklah, aku akan menanggung semua biaya rumah sakitnya," kata Dokter Tsunade tersenyum.

"_Sensei, _tidak. _Sensei _tak perlu melakukan itu. Biar aku yang mengusahakannya. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan melunasi biayanya," kataku menghapus air mata. Dokter Tsunade mengelus rambutku merah mudaku.

"Butuh waktu lama untukmu melakukannya. Aku tak punya anak, jadi aku ingin menyantuni kalian. Sudahlah, bukannya tidak baik menolak sebuah bantuan?" kata Dokter Tsunade sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku benar-benar merasa tertolong. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aku kembali bertarung dengan rasa khawatirku. Yang ini lebih lama, 3 jam aku menungguinya. Namun saat dokter keluar, dia hanya berkata "Kami akan mengoperasinya besok pagi. Jadi harap sabar," fuh, besok katanya? Apakah mereka tidak tahu seberapa keras aku memikirkan tentang kesembuhan anak itu?

Akhirnya, aku harus menunggu hingga keesokan harinya untuk mengetahui kondisi anak itu. Apa anak itu akan baik-baik saja, atau tidak. Aku terus memikirkannya. Yah~

**TSUDZUKU ~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

><p><em>THE HONORABLE READERS… Gimana fic saya? Jelek kan? Hahahaha :p maaf ya kalau ngga bisa memuaskan kalian :3 hiks hiksss..<em>

_Thanks for reading, minna~ review donggg XD_

_Oya, numpang promo aah.. Author udah punya twitter lho *wkwkwk* add yaa Ann_sleepyhead :* muah_


End file.
